Ep.10 Lola vs Link
In Smashville it's night time and everyone is asleep except Link and Lola Lola: whispering '''Link, I think we finally have the chance to fight! Link: '''whispering Yes! But first, we have to go to Smashville Battlefield so no-one can hear us Lola: whispering '''Okay. Are you ready? Link: '''whispering '''I'm definetely ready when are! In Evilville '''the bad guys are asleep except for Darkat Darkat: looking into ball '''Dark Buster! Ganon! WAKE UP! Dark Buster: Ohh not now Darkat: Yes now! There's no time! Ganondorf: Fine -_- '''Ganondorf and Dark Buster look in ball Darkat: Link and Lola will have a battle, do you know what this means? Dark Buster and Ganondorf: Umm no Darkat: Fine I will tell you, but you must stop them In Smashville Battlefield Lola: pulls out sword and shield '''This will be so much fun! Link: '''pulls out sword and shield '''Yes, I can't wait! Lola: Begin in: 3..2...1... Now! '''Link and Lola start fighting but they are both too strong to get hit by each otherthumb|Link Vs Lola Link: You're amazing! But watch this! shoots an arrow Lola: blocks with shield Wow! I wish I had that! very far away Ganondorf: walking slowly '''Ugh why did Darkat have to make us do it in the middle of the night?? >:( Stupid Link Dark Buster: '''tries to walk faster '''Well hurry, or else it's it too late! '''back at the battlefield Lola: Hmm, we didn't lose health! I'll push you off the other side! Link: Ha that won't work! Link and Lola: This is so much fun! small bomb appears out of nowhere (Like in the game) Lola: picks it up and throws it at Link '''Yes! '''heart container appears out of nowhere Link: gets health '''Yes! Lola: Ha ha ha! If this was in the game, we would both have 0% and no lives lost! '''rainbow ball is floating in the air Link: See that! It's the final smash ball! Lola: So that's what you were talking about! Link and Lola grab it at the same time Ganondorf: NO! Dark Buster grab the War Heart! both Dark Buster and Ganondorf try to grab the War Heart but Lola holds it back Link: Ganon! I'm glad you're here, I can smash you into a 1000000000000000 pieces now! Lola: I've always wanted to do this! Link and Lola go rainbow-colored then they both slash Ganondorf and Darkbuster with their swords in the shape of the Triforce In Evilville Darkat: They are fools! Good-for-nothing fools! In Smashville Battlefield Ganondorf and Dark Buster are beaten up, but they're not dead Lola: I feel so much better! I never used my sword that much! It feels so wonderful! Link: Lola! The War Heart! It's glowing! Lola: What's happening? the War Heart glows stronger then when it stopped there was a picture of the triforce on it Lola: looks at the War Heart '''Wow! '''Link and Lola see their friends coming Link: What are you doing here? Ava: We saw a bright glow and we woke up, and it looks like your War Heart started working Lola: Started working? Eva: Well.. Yes. It should have worked when we all met each other Melissa: But it didn't because you had braveness and resistance like Link Sonic: And we are all different from our friends, except you two, because you both like fighting! Mario: That's why your heart didn't work! You need to be different Pikachu: Pika pika pika... (Except when you put your skills to the test...) Everyone except Lola and Link: You get The Friendship Triforce! In Evilville Darkat: It's too late Gianandorf appears in Evilville holding Dark Buster and Ganondorf Gianandorf: Found them! drops them and goes away to a room to read a book of spells Ganondorf: Aww I wanted to kill Link all my life... And now his jewel is working, we can't defeat him Darkat: Until we get their jewels, but this will be impossible because they will chop us into a million pieces if we went near them! Gianandorf: Hey everyone! I learnt a new spell! Don't you think it will be much easier if the heros were CATS.... ---- The end Categorie:Episode